Starting Over
by VeryLeNerd
Summary: 16 year old Leaf Green wakes up with no memory of who she is or where she is. She just doesn't remember anything or anyone. Leaf is frustrated with her new self. She keeps disappointing others by not remembering her old life. What will happen if Leaf doesn't recover her memories? What will happen if she does?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Pokémon or any of the characters—only the plot/storyline and the characters I make up!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_"Forbidden to remember, terrified to forget;_

_ it was a hard line to walk."_

― Stephenie Meyer, _New Moon_

I saw a light a few feet away. It was shining brightly. I didn't know what it was for. But I just started following it. It was like an instinct. A reflex. Something told me to follow the light as if the light would help me. And so I followed it. I kept walking until the bright light was just shining through the open spaces around one of those wooden French doors. As I reached the door, I stopped. Suddenly, something told me to open the door. My hand went to reach the doorknob. As my arm stretched for the doorknob, I found myself, I guess, you would say…trembling? I don't know why. Maybe I was scared of what would happen if I opened this door. But something told me that whatever was behind this door was good. I grabbed the doorknob and turned it to open it. Then I went through the doorway.

As I opened my eyes, there were a bunch of people around me. First of all, there was an old couple. They seemed to be, in the age range, in the early thirties maybe. Then there were seven young people around me also. Four boys and three girls. But one of the boys caught my eye. He had, I think, auburn-colored hair. He was looking (or should I say staring) at me so…lovingly. I didn't know these people. They were anonymous to me. But as I looked into each and every one of those eyes, I could see their emotions. They were so caring and loving. But I was surprised when the two old couple grabbed my hand. I was troubled by their touch. They touched my hand so easily.

"Oh, honey, I'm so glad that you're awake!" the old woman told me with tears forming in her eyes.

I didn't look into her eyes. I just glanced around the room and stared at my hand.

"Oh, sweetie, you don't know how much we worried about you," the old man said. He looked at me with such loving eyes that I had to look away.

Suddenly, a man in a white lab coat opened the door and walked into the room.

"Doctor!" the old woman said in surprise.

"I see that you're awake," he told me with a warm smile. Then he turned towards the old couple. "Can you come into the hallway? I need to talk you."

"Sure," the old couple said and left the room with the doctor.

Before anything gets any more confusing, I'm going to make an inference in my head. Okay, so I'm in a bed. There's a doctor, therefore, this must be hospital. And this is one of their rooms. There were nine people around me. I don't know them, but they act like they know me. The doctor and old woman said that I woke up. The old man said that they were worried. They acted like I've been asleep for a long time. I solved one problem, but what about the other? Then suddenly, the auburn-haired boy grabbed my hand. Now that he's closer, I could observe that he's kind of cute. He looks like one of those pretty boys who are popular with the girls.

"I'm so glad that you're okay," he said. Then he leaned in closer towards my face like he was going to kiss me. Before he could anything, I slapped him away with my available hand. The boy fell to the ground surprised. He wrapped the cheek that I slapped with his hand.

"What are you doing?!" I asked in a loud voice that sounded a lot like I was either yelling or screaming.

"I—I…um, I was going to kiss you," he told me like it was obvious as he stood up.

"But I don't even know you!"

He froze. Everyone in the room froze. "Wait. What did you say?"

"I said, 'I don't even know you!'" I told him. _Obviously!_ I thought in my head.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Then that means—" He paused and looked at his friends. They seemed to agree with only one reasonable answer. Then the auburn-haired boy cleared his throat. "What's my name?"

"Gary Oak."

"Wait. How did you know that? You said you didn't know me." He sounded surprised like I lied to him.

"It's on your nametag sticker, stupid." I rolled my eyes like it was obvious.

He looked down at the sticker. He sighed. He didn't acknowledge it, but I saw his ears turning red. "What's your name?"

I sighed like it was going to be easy. "My name is—" I paused. Wait. I don't even know my own name. That can't be! How can I not know my own name? What's wrong with me? I'm trying to remember my name, but my head hurts so much. I was panicking, searching in my brain for my name. "I," I faltered. "I—I don't know."

Then the door swung open and out came the doctor and the sad-looking, old couple. I don't why. They were just happy awhile ago. Maybe they're still in puberty even though they're really old.

"She can be discharged today. She's healthy and ready to go, but before that I need to talk with the girl and her parents," the doctor said.

The crowd left and then they were alone. Before the doctor said anything, he cleared his throat. Then he turned towards me. "Miss, I believe that you may have amnesia," the doctor told me in a very serious voice that people have.

"I have what now?!"

"Amnesia, miss."

"Yes, I know what you said. I'm not stupid. I'm just making sure that I get this right." I sighed nervously. "Um, what's my name?"

"Leaf Green," he told me politely.

"Thank you." I tried to make sure that this awkward and crazy situation I was in was just a dream. I pinched myself in the arm really hard. I felt the pain. So I'm not in a dream after all. The doctor stared at me horrified at my action. I just ignored him. "I'm ready to go…home if that's all you needed to say." _Home_. That seemed like an unknown and strange word to me just now.

The doctor nodded.

I hopped off the bed and turned to look at the old couple. "Is there a pair of clean clothes I can change into?" I asked them. The doctor said that they were my parents so I suppose that I must get comfortable with them. I mean, they seem to be nice.

"Y-yes," the old woman, I mean, my mom stuttered. She and the old—my dad left the room to get me some clothes.

Suddenly, the group of kids came in. They sat down in the empty chairs. I sat on the hospital bed. There was a silence. It was an awkward silence so I broke it and decided to talk with these strangers. "Introduce yourselves and your relationship with me," I commanded. The kids looked at each other, deciding who would go first. After they were done with their deciding, a girl with blue hair stood up.

"I'm Dawn Berlitz, and I'm one of your best friends," she said and sat down in her chair. She seemed confident in her straightforward answer, but I needed more details. A specific answer, which I hoped that someone would give me. Next up was a brunette.

"I'm May Maple, and I've been your best friend for about six years now." After she was finished, she sat back down. Next, an auburn-haired girl stood up.

"My name's Misty Waterflower, and I've been one of your best friends for as long as May and Dawn has. Six years." She sat down and next was a cute purple-haired boy that interested me, but that was soon over when I found out that he was already taken.

"Paul Shinji." He sighed. "Dawn's boyfriend. Hangs out in your group." He sat down and next was a green-haired boy.

"The name's Drew Hayden. May's my girlfriend, and we hang out as a group." He sat down and then up next was a raven-haired boy.

"My name is Ash Ketchum. Misty is my girlfriend." He said that rather proudly, I noticed. "And as Drew and Paul said, we hang out in a group." And last of all, the last one next was that weird auburn-haired boy. He surprised me out of all of them.

"Gary Oak. And, um, I'm your boyfriend." Then he sat down. I just took that in calmly before I realized what he just said.

"What?! No, no. It can't be. You are not my boyfriend!" I told that Oak boy. "We are breaking up until I know who you are."

Oak boy looked like he'd been slapped. By me. Twice. One physical. The other emotional. Suddenly, the room became quiet and cold. Then my parents came in the room with a bag of clothes. I got off the bed and grabbed the bag.

"I'm gonna go change in the restroom," I told them and left the room. I was walking down the hallway and asking directions for the women's restroom while I was at it. I found the restroom and went inside. It didn't look like what I expected. I thought there were going to be only a bunch of stalls, but it looked like just a regular bathroom. I locked the door and took the clothes out of the bag. There were a pair of underwear, a white tank top, a white long sleeved v-neck, a gray sweater, a pair of faded blue skinny jeans, a pair of white ankle socks, and a pair of gray converse. I changed out of the ugly hospital clothing and into the fresh clothes my parents brought me. It felt so good to say the word: _parents_.

When I got out, the three girls were waiting for me. Dawn, May, and Misty. I guess the boys were either still in the hospital room or the waiting room. I didn't know why they were surrounding me, but it must be something bad. They were just looking at me with hurt faces like I did something to them. I guess they were expecting for me to talk first so that they can talk shit back to me. Well, they can take their crap. I'm not doing what they want. After they found out that part of their plan was ruined, the girls decided to talk first.

"Why did you do that?" Dawn asked.

"Do what?" I asked in confusion to her question.

"Break up with Gary."

"It's obvious, isn't it?"

"No, it's not."

I sighed. "Would you date someone you barely remember like nothing happened?"

"Uh…I—I think…"

"You wouldn't. I thought so. Now you understand my situation."

The girls just nodded.

Then I left them to go home with my parents. I reached the hospital room. My room. Room 306. I opened the door and saw Oak boy. My parents were nowhere in sight. I was about to close the door when Oak boy ran over to me.

"Wait," he said.

"What do you want?"

"Are you sure that you want to, you know, break up?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely?"

"Yes. I'm absolutely sure."

I could almost imagine him with dog ears and a tail. A sad dog that was just…sad.

"But we can be friends, first," I suggested.

He began to brighten up a bit. "Really?"

"Yeah," I assured him. "Now where are my parents?"

"They're signing you out of the hospital."

"Okay. Thanks!"

"Wait."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want me to take you there? I mean, since you don't know the way."

I was about to say no, but he seemed so desperate to take me to the front desk. "Sure."

We walked side by side, not saying a word. No one broke this silence. It was a comfortable one. Not the awkward kind from before. We were just walking in the hallway. Sometimes our shoulders touch. Even our hands brush against each other also. But I didn't mind. I didn't feel anything. He just seemed like another guy I would meet on the street. A stranger, but he's not a stranger. He's Gary. My friend. Nothing more than a friend.

* * *

**Hello, everyone! It's me, again, VeryLeNerd. I bring you readers a new Fanfic that I wrote a few days ago called ****_Starting Over_****. As you read this, you can see that this is all on Leaf's POV, just an FYI if you didn't know. Well, I hope that you guys liked it! I worked hard on it. Please review, favorite, follow, whatever! VeryLeNerd out!**

**_Goal: 2-3 reviews_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Pokémon or any of the characters—only the plot/storyline and the characters I make up!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

"_Nothing is ever really lost to us as long _

_as we remember it." _

― L.M. Montgomery, _The Story Girl_

I stayed home for about a week after I got home from the hospital. The doctor said that I had to stay home. I couldn't go to school yet. I had to get used to life at home first. The first day of the week was awkward though. I mean, even though they're my parents, they're still strangers (to me).When we first arrived to the house, it wasn't bad. It was a two-story house that had space to fit two cars and a two-car garage. The house had beautiful French doors. When we walked inside the house, I realized that it was way bigger than from the outside. They had three living rooms (two downstairs and one upstairs), four bedrooms (three upstairs, one downstairs), three bathrooms (one downstairs, two upstairs), a big kitchen, a patio, and a beautiful garden. Even though there was only the three of us, there were two extra rooms. And so, I asked them.

"Your cousin, Tray, is living with us," Mom said. "The other extra room is the guest room."

"Oh…okay," I told her. "Thanks."

Tray's room was the one downstairs. So my room and the other two rooms must be upstairs. I walked upstairs, and my parents followed behind me. I guess, they didn't trust me going upstairs. Why wouldn't they trust me? Do they have like sex toys or secret stacks of porn somewhere? Anyways, they led me to my room. My room wasn't as bad as I thought. It was big. I didn't have my own bathroom, but I had a walk-in closet. Everything was so organized. The bed was…neat and…fixed. **(A/N: I had everything pictured out, but I'm not good at describing things so…)** The bed was next to the wall and it was close to the one window. The desk and chair was on the opposite side of the bed, and there was a laptop laid on it. There was a shoe-rack hanging on the door. The walk-in closet was near the bed. The window was between the bed and desk. **(A/N: Is it good enough of a description of her room?)** There posters, pictures, and letters hung on the walls.

_Not bad, _I thought as I checked the room.

I was going to look around more, but I realized that my parents were still with me.

"Um…if you could, ah," I said as I gestured them to go away.

"Oh! Ah, yeah," my mom said.

They both turned and walked out of my room and closed the door behind me.

I opened the door for the closet and walked in. I turned on the lights first though. So, this Leaf girl… What kind of clothes did she wear? From the posters of this band called _Masked Thieves_, I can tell that she must be some sort of fan girl. There were also some posters of math related stuff. She could be a geek or nerd. Hm… Her clothes included some skirts, pants, shirts, et cetera. You know, the usual. Not bad…

I walked out of the closet and checked out the bookcase near the bed. There were a lot of books, including romance novels, science books, textbooks, encyclopedias, dictionaries, history books, et cetera. I saw a couple of yearbooks and photo albums. I took out one that was the closest to the present time. This Leaf girl was so organized. She labeled the photo albums and almost all of her books, dating when she bought them or the date when she got them. I sat on the bed, the photo album in my lap. I opened it up and saw the first page of photos. The first one in the top, left corner was a group picture—four by six, I think. It showed the people I saw yesterday in my hospital room were in them—with me included. As I flipped through the pages, I saw a picture of that Oak boy and me cuddling. In his eyes, I could tell how much he loved her—me, the old me though.

* * *

After I was finished, I walked downstairs. I was wearing soft slippers that belonged to the other girl—the other me. In the dining room was a boy with black hair. His back faced me so I didn't know what his face looked like. He looked muscular; he must work out. I wonder who he was. I walked towards the kitchen, my footsteps quiet. I past the black hair boy and pulled out the chair next to him. I remained quiet, observing him with only a glance. He was pretty cute and looked much more mature that that Oak boy. Wait? Why am I comparing them? Oak boy is nothing special to me. He's just a friend, like the others. I didn't want to feel like I was trespassing so I asked my mom if they have any hot chocolate.

"Hm? Oh, yeah," she said. Mom searched in the cupboards and cabinets. "Ah, ha! Here it is." She gave me a bag. "It's milk chocolate. Here are some marshmallows if you want it." She gave me a bag filled with tiny, white marshmallows.

"Thanks," I said and meant it. I didn't want to take life for granted. I wanted to cherish every little moments. I want to create new memories. I want to be a new me.

As if remembering the black hair boy, Mom introduced him to me. "Oh, I forgot! This is Tray, the cousin I was telling you about."

"Oh, so you were gossiping about me behind my back, weren't you, auntie?" Tray teased.

Mom laughed as he teased her. The atmosphere seemed uncomfortable so I decided to change the subject.

I cleared my throat. "Where's Dad?" I asked.

"He's at the store, d—Leaf," she said. I knew what she was going to call me. _Dear_. She looked like she was about to burst into tears as she turned to focus on washing the dishes. Not knowing what to do, I concentrated on my hands.

There was a long, awkward silence between us three. At last, Tray was the one that broke the silence. "So," he started, "what do you want to do? Since, you know, you lost your memory and all and maybe you wanted to change something about your new self as a commemoration of, like, being reborn and stuff related to that kind of thing." He looked at me with an awkward smile. "I'm talking too much, aren't I?"

I nodded.

He put on a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his neck. He let out a small nervous laugh.

I couldn't help, but smile and kind of tease him a bit as I smirked. Then the smirk turned into a large grin. Then my mouth burst opened and I started laughing out loud.

Tray and my mom were surprised.

I don't know why, but tears starting forming in my eyes and they were sliding down my cheeks and dripping on my pants. "Why—why am I crying? I'm not sad," I said. Clearly, I may be talking to myself since they weren't answering my question. I tried to wipe my tears, but even bigger ones started to form and the cycle of tears started over and over again. Finally, my mom gave me a tissue and I wiped my tears. My mom tried to hug me, but I guess it would have been awkward. Tray held my hand and I could have mistaken it, but my heart skipped a beat. Hey, in Japan, cousins could get married. I'm just saying'.

Tray squeezed my hand as he told me, "It's okay." His voice was sincere and had a comfortable feeling to it. His tone was soft and warm.

"Thanks," I said as I wiped all my tears.

* * *

Okay…! Now that…was an awkward but romantic moment there. I mean, why do I always have to be the attention? Was I an attention-hog? Was that was my old self was, an attention-hog? If that's what I used to be, no offense, but I may not want to return my memories and go back to being that other girl, whoever she is. Anyway, where were we at? Oh, yeah!

And so I was getting ready for bed. I was wearing a large, white tee that said YOU ONLY LIVE ONCE over a black tank top with pajama shorts. My wet hair was still wet and drops of water were dripping from my hair and landing on my shirt, making it wet. AS I was about to get into bed, I felt like that girl in _The Princess and the Pea_ or _The Pea Princess_ or something like that. I got out of bed and lifted the mattress a little. I spied a thin book with a hardcover. As I took it out, I realized it wasn't a book but a diary. Okay… So this Leaf girl kept a diary. I was about to open it, but I noticed a lock. I just need to find the key. Hm… If I was that Leaf girl, I would put my key somewhere safe where nobody would think to look. I would put it somewhere I remembered so I could open it. I glanced at the bookshelf. It could be in there, but I wouldn't put it in my favorite book. I would put it in my least favorite book, but where would I put it? I guess I would put on the bottom. I grabbed the last book from the bottom shelf. I opened the first page. It wasn't there. Then light bulb! Of course, it wasn't there. I started flipping through the pages. Then I found something—a cut out, perfectly formed square. Guess what? The key was inside! I took out the key, put the book back on the shelf, and grabbed the diary. The key went inside the lock. I turned it and it was unlocked. Hallelujah! I turned to the most recent page. It was just a few days ago. Right before I was in the hospital.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe I'm writing this down, but I think Gary proposed to me. Well, I'm not exactly sure since it's, you know, __Gary__. I've seen what he's done to other girls. Even though we've been dating for a year and three months now, I still can't trust him. Gary's just too much of the player and seems like I'm still living in the past. I feel like sometimes I just want to take a break from him and spend time with my girl friends. At the same time, I don't want to lose him. I just want to be with him forever! But I don't know how Gary feels. He always tells me 'I love you' and 'I like you' to me almost every day. That feels nice, but does his heart beat like mine every time we see each other? I don't know… Every time we go out together, I always feel so insecure. Does Gary notice that? _

I skimmed though the paragraphs since it was so freaking boring. All this girl talks about is love. She should make a book out of this. But I'm her so I should be able to make a few bucks if I publish it. Hm… Wait! That's not the point! I scanned the page quickly with my eyes searching for something. Anything about my past life. Whoa! Okay, that sounded like something from a drama. Anyway, I think I found something.

_Tomorrow, Gary and I and some of our other friends are going to the amusement park. OMG! I'm so excited! Finally, a group date! It always feels so awkward and sometimes it would become uncomfortable when I'm with Gary. Sometimes we are always interrupted when something romantic happens. Why? For example, during the Ferris wheel ride at the carnival, we were about to kiss, but somehow we already reached the ground before it happened. Ugh! _

Somewhere, somewhere. It has to be somewhere.

_We're going to be meeting at XX Park tomorrow at 2 P.M._

So this must have been a few days ago. I looked at the date. Hm…it was just four days ago. I yawned. I'll check it out tomorrow. I searched for a post-it note. I found a pink one. I wrote _Go to XX Park at 2 P.M._ and stuck it on the wall above the desk. I crawled into the bed and covered myself with the blanket. I turned over to turn off the lights. I did so and slept like a log.

* * *

**Okay! Chapter two of **_**Starting Over**_** is here. Thank for waiting, dear readers. ****Please review, favorite, follow, whatever!****Please keep supporting me! VeryLeNerd out!**

_**Goal: 5-6 reviews**_


End file.
